UnNatural
by EhWriter
Summary: It's not right, Unnatural... We're brothers, but it seems so right SE Hinton owns The Outsiders, I do not
1. Chapter 1

It's wrong, I know it is. We are brothers... But there is something about him. I don't know, he just drives me crazy. More than any girl ever did. He's just so... Adorable. Who? You may ask. Ponyboy. I'm his older brother, it's just not right. Not natural. The nightmares, they were just the best thing to ever happen. Now I get to sleep with him every night. But it's still not enough. I need more. I need him.

**A/N**

Okay so this is just a prologue like thing. Should I continue this story? I think I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams through the house. I knew them, they were Ponyboy's. But why was he screaming? Was he having a nightmare?

It took me a minute to register the fact that I wasn't in bed beside Ponyboy, but in fact on the couch. Which means he's by himself and he had a nightmare. Dammit, how the hell did I fall asleep in here, I just laid down and closed my eyes for a minute...

I heard the screams again. Jumping up I started running towards the back of the house. Almost running into Darry on the way. I ran into the room and straight to Ponyboy's side. He was still asleep. The dream was still hurting my Ponyboy.

Darry was now by us. He looked worried. Hell I was worried. And mad, not mad at Pony but mad at myself. I let myself fall asleep in the living room. It was my own damn fault.

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked softly shaking his side a little. I hadn't realized I had just been sitting there staring at him, not bothering to wake him up. Ponyboy kills me sometimes. "C'mon Pony wake up." Darry said while shaking him a little again. "Honey wake up." My own voice was shaky. But it woke Ponyboy up.

He shot up looking real scared. That's what scared me and Darry. These damned nightmares scared Ponyboy to death, yet he never remembered them. That's what scared me even more. I don't know what I would do if Ponyboy ever got to scared. My poor baby. My poor Ponyboy...

"Was I screaming?" Ponyboy looked down embarrassed. Why I don't know. These dreams, I rather be awake comforting him then him having to live through the by himself. It's not fair to him at all. Why he thinks we would be bothered by him waking us up is beyond me. Pony's special to me and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to him.

"Baby, it's okay. We don't care you woke us up." Ponyboy nodded then looked down. He was on the verge of tears. That only made me want him more. I'm usually pretty good about keeping my attraction to Ponyboy hidden since we are brothers and it's unnatural. But if he keeps up looking like this I don't know if I'd be able to keep myself from taking him right then and there.

"You two get back to bed." Darry said getting up. "I got work in the morning and I need y'all up before I leave." He didn't say anything about the DX... "Since both of you two have the day off I'll leave you a couple dollars."

No work... I forgot I had a day off. And I get to spend it alone with Ponyboy. Yep... I'll tell him tomorrow. Tell him about how I feel and how I want to take him. He's mine, all mine. No one else's.

I nodded up at Darry and pulled Ponyboy into my arms holding him. He was crying, that dream must have really scared him if he's crying. Darry turned around and left the room, walking back to him. I just sat there holding Ponyboy as he cried. I felt horrible. My poor little baby... Crying.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying Soda." He managed to choke out in-between tears. "It's fine baby. Do you remember anything from the dream at all?" Maybe if I could find out a little more about the dream that what scaring him it would be easier for him to cope with it.

"Not really..." He looked down, now silent tears streaming down his face. He didn't deserve this torture, these stupid dreams. That's all they were. Torture to him. Each one held some sort of terror, each one haunted him. It just killed me inside to see him like this at all. I mean he was my Ponyboy, he wasn't supposed to feel scared. He was supposed to feel safe. But these damn dreams kept that from happening.

But what if he did remember them, and just didn't want to tell me and Darry. Maybe he was scared to tell us, scared we would hate him.

Just the thought of Ponyboy thinking we could hate him hurts me. I could never ever hate him. He was my little Ponyboy, no one else s. "Pony... Promise me if you ever remember the dreams you would tell me." He nodded and smiled up at me. He drives me crazy. There was this feeling I got, I just loved it.

"C'mon honey, go back to sleep." I laid down on the bed and pulled him back with me. He snuggled up into my chest and closed his eyes. He was so cute... So beautiful. His breathing started to become light and normal and he was asleep. I just held him there. Not caring about anything else in the world.

I loved him. It's wrong, I know it is. Unnatural. But it felt just so right. I closed my eyes, his face still filled my vision. Slowly I fell asleep... Ponyboy on my mind.

**A/N **

**CHAPTER TWO DONE! Yes so... I am continuing this story, I like it. Hopefully there will**


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Soda..." He moaned softly griping onto the sheets tighter, his fist turning pale. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back moaning louder as I slowly began to rock my hips, moving in and out of him. This needed to be perfect, I can't screw this up._

_ "Fuckkkk... Soda." He groaned moaning even louder. The sound, he moan, was music to my ears. I loved the way he said my name, and god he felt so good. This was everything I've ever wanted. And more. "Ponyboy..." He closed his eyes tight. Ponyboy was so good. I loved him, more than anyone ever had and ever will. He was mine, mine forever. "Soda." That voice, it didn't sound like Ponyboy at all... It was too deep, it sounded more like_

"C'mon Soda, Ponyboy. Get up before I leave." Groaning I opened my eyes and looked up at Darry. He ruined the wonderful dream I was having. But it doesn't matter, I'm about to get the whole day with Ponyboy by myself. With any luck, my dream will actually happen.

"Ponyboy, you get up also." I looked beside me and saw Ponyboy, sleeping all innocent like. He was too innocent. But I loved his innocence, it was just another thing I wanted to take. Ponyboy groaned and grabbed on of the pillows and put it over his head. It was... Cute how he did that. Adorable really. "Get up Ponyboy." Darry said again, but Ponyboy still refused to move.

Darry grinned at me and nodded. I knew what that meant. Almost immediately after that I was tickling Ponyboy, Darry doing the same. Pony, he started laughing and tried to get away from us. It was always something we had done. Even before mom and dad had died me and Darry would do this.

"Darrryyyyyy! Sodaaaaaa!" He kept laughing and began rolling towards the edge of the bed still laughing. It was hard to tell if he was doing this on purpose or not. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to get away or if he was just rolling off. Darry couldn't tell either because like me he ad stopped trying to tickle Ponyboy.

We just watched him roll off the bed. He hit the ground with a thud yet didn't make any noise. I was worried now, did he hit his head to hard and pass out? Or maybe he was bleeding... Or maybe, "I'm Okay!" Ponyboy said popping back up laughing. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Soon the three of us were laughing and having a good time.

"Alright, I got to get ready for work. You two are by yourselves today, guess what four boys got themselves Saturday detention." Detention. This is perfect. None of the gang will end up coming over. This is great. I can finally have Ponyboy alone for a while. Hopefully I won't end up doing anything to extreme.

Darry got up and left the room. I heard him walk down the hall to his room leaving me and Ponyboy alone.

Pony, he got up and sat on the bed across from me looking at me. "Heyyyyy Sodaaaaaaa!" He said his voice filled with enthusiasm. How he managed to be so adorable like that I didn't know. How have I kept myself under control all these years. His eyes, hair, skin... Everything about him made me want him even more.

"Hey Pony." I spoke quietly, not taking my eyes off of him as I spoke. It made it seem like something was wrong. What if he thought I was mad at him? I was though, wasn't I? Those damn lips, they're so fucking kissable. And his eyes, they're just so...

"Something wrong Soda?" He asked it, exactly what I didn't want him to. Yes Ponyboy, something is wrong why the hell are you so fuckable? "No nothings wrong Ponyboy, c'mon before Darry comes back." With that I got up off the bed and left the room as fast as I could. It was a little to fast though and I felt bad but Ponyboy was starting to pout, exactly what I didn't want. If I had stayed I might have taken him then and there.

Inside the living room Darry was getting the last of his things for work together. "You leaving?" Darry nodded at me. "I'll be back sometime around ten." With that Darry walked out of the house leaving me alone with Ponyboy.

**PONYBOY'S POV**

Soda left the room like he was in a hurry. I did something to make him mad and I feel bad about whatever it was. I didn't like it when Darry was mad at me, hated it when Soda was mad at me. Soda, I loved him more than anything. It's weird, I know but... I don't know how I felt about him. It's not like I could tell him if my feelings were more than brotherly though. It's UnNatural. We're brothers. Besides I don't love him like that, do I?

"I'll be back sometime around ten." I heard Darry say before the door opened then shut leaving me alone with Soda. A soft blush covered my face at the thought of being alone with him but I quickly calmed myself down and made the blush go away. I couldn't tell Soda. He'd hate me, forever.

Soda, he liked girls. I was supposed to like girls. I'm a guy, I mean guys are supposed to like girls. Not other guys, especially not your older brother. If anyone ever found out, they'd be disgusted. Think I'm weird and dirty. Steve, he'd make fun of m everyday for the rest of my life, Johnny and Dally would stop talking to me. Soda, I don't even want to know what he'd think. Darry would give me to the boys home and Two-Bit would want to kill me.

I decided then, the gang is to not find out. I can't tell them without being shunned and hated. Not only by then gang though but the other greasers. They would kill me, jump me before the socs could. Kill me. And no one would care, they would just think it's the right thing. That I'm a sinner and this should be what happens. Well I wasn't going to die, and I wasn't going to let anyone find out about this. It's my little UnNatural secret.

**A/N**

**Yep... Chapter two, Review my friends... I wrote this during school and Could've gotten caught, that would end my writing life forever.**

**~EhWriter**


End file.
